


Cómo decir te amo (Mientras te vas yendo).

by CoffeeHere



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Coming Out, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, In this fanfiction there is no bashing to Snorkmaiden, M/M, Moominktober, Mutual Pining, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has a Tail, Snusmumriken | Snufkin is a Cat, We love snorkmaiden in this house
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeHere/pseuds/CoffeeHere
Summary: Tantos pequeños detalles en los que cada uno cuenta, pero que se repiten por tantos años y evocan tantas emociones que tal vez la amistad y el amor se han confundido hasta ser uno sólo, "¿No es así, Moomin?"Este fanfiction participa en el #Moominktober2019 para el grupo "LaHabDeMoomin" en facebook.





	Cómo decir te amo (Mientras te vas yendo).

Aclaraciones: Para este festival se me fueron otorgadas 31 palabras, las cuales servirán como inspiración del fanfiction. Cada capítulo contiene una palabra clave, esta puede ser, tanto el evento principal del capítulo o bien, un elemento simplemente incidental. 

La obra es un WIP (Work In Progress), lo que quiere decir que aún no está finalizado y se irá escribiendo un capítulo cada día. Esto implica que podría atrasarme algún día para actualizar, pero sin duda es un reto que planeo terminar.

Esta obra cuenta con contenido visual. Estos dibujos son de mi autoría y puedes encontrarlos originalmente en mi Tumblr: Coffee-Here. Así mismo, me pertenece el dibujo de la portada.

Advertencias: Habrá angustia a lo largo del relato, los personajes experimentarán ansiedad en ocasiones, pero de todas maneras puedo asegurarte que he intentado mantener esto en todo el margen de la sanidad mental. También habrán maldiciones y malas palabras.

Disclaimer: Sé de buenas a primeras que el disclaimer está terriblemente gastado y sobreentendido en el mundo del fanfiction, pero una que está chapada a la antigua no puede evitarlo, así que aquí va.

El mundo y los personajes utilizados en la historia pertenecen al universo de "Los Moomins", saga literaria propiedad de Tove Jasson. No se reclama ninguna autoría sobre los elementos recién nombrados ni se obtienen beneficios comerciales.

Agradecimientos especiales a los miembros del grupo "La Habitación de Moomin", por apoyar un evento tan dedicado a la comunidad hispanohablante. Si bien yo hice la lista, esto no hubiese sido nada sin vuestro apoyo. Muchísimo cariño para ustedes.

También agradezco a todo aquél que haya escuchado mis diatribas respecto a la trama de la historia, porque esto fue un verdadero calvario. 

Sin nada más que decir,

¡A leer!


End file.
